<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee (And A Little Me + You) by Bts_cupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686312">Coffee (And A Little Me + You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bts_cupcake/pseuds/Bts_cupcake'>Bts_cupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, just a little bit though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bts_cupcake/pseuds/Bts_cupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,</p><p>So, I'm doing a thing. I went back and forth with myself about writing this story AND then I went back and forth about posting it. Back in March over quarantine I pretty much feel in love with JohnMark. They were just a pair that I loved to read. Fast forward to December and I'm up until 4 in the morning because I had this idea in my head because I felt there wasn't enough college Johnny and Mark. And then I had to make a it a coffee shop fic as well because of Johnny's obsession with coffee and BOOM this was born.</p><p>I'm a little nervous because it's my first NCT fic and it's also the first fic I've written in a while. I have a lot of awesome ideas for the fic and I can't wait to get them all written out so I can share them with you and hopefully it won't take me ten thousand years to write one chapter.</p><p>Not beta'd, all the mistakes are mine! But if you happen to see any let me know. I'll try to fix them all before the end of the week!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee (And A Little Me + You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,</p><p>So, I'm doing a thing. I went back and forth with myself about writing this story AND then I went back and forth about posting it. Back in March over quarantine I pretty much feel in love with JohnMark. They were just a pair that I loved to read. Fast forward to December and I'm up until 4 in the morning because I had this idea in my head because I felt there wasn't enough college Johnny and Mark. And then I had to make a it a coffee shop fic as well because of Johnny's obsession with coffee and BOOM this was born.</p><p>I'm a little nervous because it's my first NCT fic and it's also the first fic I've written in a while. I have a lot of awesome ideas for the fic and I can't wait to get them all written out so I can share them with you and hopefully it won't take me ten thousand years to write one chapter.</p><p>Not beta'd, all the mistakes are mine! But if you happen to see any let me know. I'll try to fix them all before the end of the week!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think you should do it.”</p><p>“What?” Johnny question, while he continued to stare at the boy at the coffee counter.</p><p>“I think you should ask him out.” Jaehyun reiterated. “I mean, why not? You invite us here so we can hang out but you’ve hardly said two words to us on top of the fact that you haven’t touched your coffee. So clearly your main reason for coming is him.” Jaehyun finished, while cocking his head over to look in the same direction as Johnny.</p><p>This is the second time they had been to The Coffee Club this week. A small cafe located conveniently on campus, with its white walls and fully glassed front that faces out with a (amazing) view of the campus courtyard makes this place a pretty popular spot for student to hang out. Plus, it helps that the coffee is pretty good and the glass counter is fully stockers with savory and sweet treats alike.</p><p>“His name is Mark.” Yuta confessed, clearly a little fed up with his friend looking like a lovesick puppy.</p><p>“What?” Johnny questioned once again but this time looking away from the boy at the counter, whose name he just now learned was Mark and giving Yuta his undivided attention. “H-how do you know?”</p><p>Yuta sighed, taking another sip of his americano, and leaning back in his chair. Clearly enjoying the fact that he knew more about the boy than his friend did. “He’s in my dance class, and he’s pretty good too. He just transferred here from UBC plus he’s Taeyong cousin which is how he got the job here.” Finishing Yuta looked over his shoulder to see if the was anyone at the counter before turning back to continue. “I mean I can tell him to come over here if you like?” The blonde boy gave Johnny a smirk, as he got ready to stand up for his chair.</p><p>“No!” Johnny yelled, forgetting they were sitting inside and giving a small apology to the people next to them. “I mean, no,” clearing his voice to make him seem a little less panicked. “I’m good, he’s cute and all but yeah.” Johnny sighed again, running his hand through his blonde hair while making a mental note to touch up his roots.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter anyways, remember? I graduate next year and then I’m moving. I got an internship lined up in New York. He’s cute, I’ll admit it but I just want to focus on finishing this year and spending time with you and the rest of the guys, that’s it.” Johnny took the final sip of his coffee before standing up to throw his cup in the trash. Yuta and Jaehyun knew that wasn’t the real reason behind Johnny not wanting to meet Mark but they also knew not to push the subject. “Come on, we got to go anyways. We promised Doyoung and Taeil we’d help them move in. And my ass isn’t about to get chewed out for being late.” With those final words Johnny stared making his way to the door but not before taking one last look at the black-haired boy behind the counter. If only things could be different, he thought.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>The door sounded as Johnny stepped through, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally came in contact with the ac. It was a rare day where Chicago was pushing 90 degrees, and Johnny could feel it. He took a second to let his eyes adjust from being in the sun for too long before he walked up to the counter.</p><p>“Hey man, welcome. What can I get for you?”</p><p>The taller man let the question register before taking a second to think about it. He’s not quite sure why because he gets the same thing every single time.</p><p>“One large iced americano, please.”</p><p>“Cool, is that it? My Hyung just made a fresh batch of these donut pastries and they’re like super good, I don’t really know what to call them but they have powder sugar on top and I’m sure they’ll go great with your coffee because it’s not sweet but the donuts are so it would kinda be like having the best of both worlds with your bitter coffee and then the sweet donuts.” When the boy finally finished Johnny didn’t know what to do. But what he did know was, that he wanted to keep him smiling like that forever. So, if it meant that Johnny was about to buy twelve donuts, then damnnit so be it.</p><p>“All of them! I’ll take them all!”</p><p>“So…you want all 12?” Mark question, tuning his head slightly in disbelief.</p><p>Johnny just nodded his head; he clearly couldn’t trust himself to speak because he just bought twelve donuts that he didn’t know what he was going to do with. It not too bad, he could maybe give some to Jaehyun and Yuta, better yet maybe Taeil and Doyoung it could be like a housewarming gift except not really for their house.</p><p>“Dude! That’s so awesome Taeyong’s going to be so happy. He actually stepped out for a second but I cant wait to tell him that all his donuts sold out. He was a little nervous about how people would like them…” As Mark continued to ramble on</p><p>“So yeah, your total is $17.65.”</p><p><br/>Johnny took out a $20 and handed it over. “You can keep the change, as uh, tip.” He smiled before moving down to the pick up counter, taking out his phone and opening his texts.</p><p><br/><strong>[Me: 11:30am]</strong><br/>I clearly need some type of help.</p><p><br/><strong>[Me: 11:30am]</strong><br/>I just bought 12 donuts because he smiled at me. SMILED. At this point he could ask me to go to war for him and I would do it.</p><p><strong>[Jaehyun: 11:31am]</strong><br/>Damn. You really are weak willed.</p><p><strong>[Yuta: 11:32am]</strong><br/>Agreed.</p><p><strong>[Yuta: 11:32am]</strong><br/>Now about those donuts…</p><p>
  <strong>[Me: 11:33am]</strong>
</p><p>The donuts aren’t the point. The point is I’m fucked and I don’t even know his name good!</p><p> </p><p>Sighing he slipped his phone back into his pocket and adjusted his bag on his shoulders. He really didn’t know what type of help he was supposed to get out of those two.</p><p>“Here you go! I packed your donuts in a box since you got a lot. But are you going to eat all those by yourself?”</p><p>“No,” he shook his head a little before continuing, “I’m going to bring them to my friends.”</p><p>"Oh cool, that’s super nice man! I’m Mark by the way, I just started working here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know..I mean I’m Johnny nice to meet you.” held out his hand to shake. When Mark takes his hand, he tries not to think about how perfectly they fit together and what it would feel like if their fingers intertwined. When Johnny heard the bell on the door, he snatched his hand back, almost as if he got burned, startling both himself and Mark. Looking over he spotted Taeyong walking in with two boxes in his hand, he quickly went over to help reliving himself from being even more of an embarrassment. Placing the boxes where they needed to go, he offered Taeyong a quick you’re welcome and a promise to catch up later. He had some where to be, he wasn’t exactly sure where yet but being in the coffee shop with Mark was not it and no one needed to know that.</p><p>Grabbing the coffee sitting on the counter and the box of donuts, he gave a quick nod to Mark, and practically running out the shop before Mark could start up another conversation. When he deemed, he was a good distance from the shop took a sip of his americano.</p><p>He doesn’t know why, but that coffee was the best he had ever tasted and at that point he knew he was royally fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully there weren't too many mistakes but I'll make sure to fix them before this week is over. But like I said in the beginning I'm super excited for this story and I have a lot planned, and I'm hopping that it not only lives up to my expectations but yours as well! See you guys in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>